Chakra Heroes
The Chakra Heroes, often referred to as the Heroes, or the Chakra Gang, or the Chakra Group, is a group of seven wolves who are united with the aim of fighting evil and helping those in need. In the comic, the Group is encharged to find and protect the Destiny Sword, an extremely powerful weapon that has the power to steal the soul of those it stabs. The group is led by C.Y., and each one of its members possesses a special and unique power. The members C.Y. Main article: C.Y. ]] C.Y. is the leader of the group, along with her companion, Led. She is a beautiful, yellow-eyed grey wolf, and her unique characteristic is having three eyes instead of the regular two. Quiet and determined, she is a skilled fighter and she seems to be hiding several secrets, including the ability to see mysterious shapes that no one else sees, and to unleash a powerful entity from her body while fighting. C.Y.'s elemental power is Light. Led Main article: Ledňàček ]] Ledňàček, "Led" for his friends, is C.Y.'s second-in-command and the actual founder of the Chakra Heroes. Led is initially cheerful, carefree, and happy-go-lucky, but his character changes drastically after witnessing his friend Urashima's death and C.Y.'s great bravery. At that moment Led made the decision to travel to fight evil in order to protect those in need. Led is the first wolf who ever approaches, trusts, and actually appreciates C.Y. for what she is, and not for what she looks like. Led's elemental power is Vibrations. Orca Main article: Orca ]] Orca is the disgruntled member of the group. She is a black and white wolf with odd eyes, and she often spends time alone, even if she actually loves her friends. Orca is the main target of Cheetah's jokes, being she constantly teased by him, but on the other hand, she demonstrates great patience towards him. Orca's elemental power is Water. Kuma Main article: Kuma ]]Shy and sensitive, Kuma is the soft member of the group. Despite his huge size, he is actually pure-hearted and rather naive, but if he gets angry, he can easily lose control over his powers and become dangerous. Kuma has a secret feeling for C.Y., but he does not dare tell her because he is afraid that Led may vindicate. He is a great expert of wild plants and flowers, and his favourite one is sakura. Kuma's elemental power is Fire. Motyl Main article: Motyl ]] With her unique appearance and her colourful wings, Motyl is the kind and caring member of the group. She is never seen angry and she does not want to cause any harm to others, nor to fight. Rather, she prefers helping injured people with her powers. Her role in the group is the Healer. Motyl does not know prejudice, and she is the first one to trust Kobura when this wolf asks the Heroes to join their group. Motyl's elemental power is Air. Hielo Main article: Hielo ]] Hielo is the wise member of the group. He is a very cheerful guy, and at the same time, he is very shrewd. He has a great sense of danger and tries to prevent his friends from going into unneeded trouble. He hates when people tell lies or switch sides. Moreover, he has the incredible ability to keep his cool during a fight, even if the situation degenerates. This way, he always remains lucid and has more chances to be able to help his friends if they are in danger. Hielo's elemental power is Ice. Cheetah Main article: Cheetah ]] Cheetah is the joker of the Gang. The youngest in the Chakra group, Cheetah always tries to get his friends' attention, by telling jokes and mocking them, especially Orca, for whom he feels a special something. He feels sad when he is ignored, and absolutely hates if somebody touches, bites or pulls his tail. Cheetah is very often considered to be a comic relief in the story, as he always finds the joke in everything, and he hates to see his friends sad. He is an excellent runner and a very cunning fighter. Cheetah's elemental power is Electricity. Affiliations *Shirotora, Near *Inabe, Futatsu, Furie *Kobura, Tiikeri Enemies *Steel *Jackal *The Zodiac Demons *Red, Dagger and their gang Quotes "You're no monster to my eyes". ~ Led "Your cowardice is disheartening, Red. Three against seven is way too unfair, don't you think so?... ...How about an even match?" ~ C.Y. "Uhh, uhm... Will you marry me?" ~ Cheetah "Bah, screw this. I suck at riddles." ~ Cheetah "Oh, that's Konohana tree, a Guardian Sapling. It is said to protect those who live in this area." ~ Kuma "It was YOU who picked this tunnel in the first place." ~ Orca "P-please forgive my rudeness... bad landing!" ~ Motyl "I can't understand what's up with him." ~ Hielo Trivia *The Chakra Heroes were created in the following order: C.Y. Led, Orca, Hielo, Cheetah, Motyl, Kuma **Seven Heroes were created, one for each Chakra. *Originally, there were going to be a Fennec Fox chakra Hero and a Hyena chakra Hero. The idea was later scrapped. Read more Favicon.ico|Zodiac Demons|link=Zodiac Demons Team red in need of names by arven92-d4v7t2g.jpg|Red's Minions|link=Red's Minions Cy2.png|C.Y.|link=C.Y.